criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Murder by Proxy
Murder by Proxy is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-second case of the game. It is the seventh case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the first to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Ingrid instructed Jack and the player to go to the docks to meet with Adam Hassan, military attaché to Ambassador Jessica Stern, to fully gain permission to investigate Chief Ripley's death. There, the team found him dead on a fishing boat, shot with the same kind of dart that had killed Ripley. Mid-investigation, Elliot learned that Adam had been meeting with tribal leaders, some of whom had connections with rebellions. Later, Ambassador Stern tried to shut down the embassy as a show of political prowess, which would force the team to leave Morocco by the end of the day. Despite this threat, they were able to arrest foreign student Christy Mathis for the murder. She denied killing Adam at first, but admitted she shot him with the same dart to mislead The Bureau into thinking whoever killed Adam killed Ripley as well. She said that Adam had gotten drunk one day, raped her, then left as if nothing happened. She then killed him to ensure it would never happen to other students. She told Judge Adaku in court that he could have gotten away with more due to his diplomatic immunity. The judge sentenced her to 10 years in prison. 's symbol.]] Per Ingrid's advice, Jack and the player interrogated Christy in prison for details on Ripley's murderer. She explained that someone dropped the dart and the pipe in her bag unbeknownst to her in the souk. In the souk, they found a ripped package of the poisoned darts with fingerprints that—per Elliot's analysis—belonged to spice vendor Rafid Habadi. Rafid denied touching the package at first but confessed that a mysterious person named The Sword had paid him to drop a dart in Christy's bag. In fear of his and his family's life, Rafid made Jack promise to not tell anyone. Meanwhile, Marina found out that Jonah Karam had contacted Professor Omar Bahir to introduce him to some tribal leaders. Omar pointed to the docks where the team found out that Adam was exchanging secrets for money and that Jonah took the picture for Ambassador Stern. After Marina and Jack shared their findings with Ingrid, Marina tried interrogating Jonah once again. He finally shared that he was investigating "The Sword" and that they fled to the desert. With no other lead, the Bureau went to the desert. Summary Victim *'Adam Hassan' (found on the docks with a dart in his neck) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Dart' Killer *'Christy Mathis' Suspects JSternWorldEditionP.png|Jessica Stern CMathisWorldEditionP.png|Christy Mathis JKaramWorldEditionP.png|Jonah Karam AHawaaWorldEditionP.png|Asal Hawaa OBahirWorldEditionP.png|Omar Bahir Quasi-suspect(s) WEC7RHabadi.png|Rafid Habadi Killer's Profile *The killer eats saffron. *The killer knows ancient Arabic. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer wears a blue scarf. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C122S1A.png|Docks C122S1B.png|Fishing Boat C122S2A.png|Souk C122S2B.png|Vendor Stall C122S3A.png|Riad C122S3B.png|Coffee Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Cellphone, Faded Amulet; Victim identified: Adam Hassan) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Jessica Stern) *Question Ambassador Stern about the victim’s death. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Souk) *Investigate Souk. (Prerequisite: Jessica interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Colorful Basket) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Vacation Selfie) *Examine Vacation Selfie. (New Suspect: Christy Mathis) *Ask Christy Mathis about the vacation photo. (Prerequisite: Vacation Selfie identified) *Examine Colorful Basket. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Binoculars) *Analyze Binoculars. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jonah Karam) *Ask Jonah Karam why he was following the victim. (Prerequisite: Binoculars analyzed) *Examine Faded Amulet. (Result: Amulet Inscription) *Analyze Amulet Inscription. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ancient Arabic) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poisoned Dart; Attribute: The killer eats saffron) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Riad. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Business Card, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Question Asal Hawaa about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone Number unraveled; Profile updated: Asal eats saffron) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Open Briefcase. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Omar Bahir; Profile updated: Omar knows ancient Arabic) *Ask Omar Bahir about his connections to tribal leaders. (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Vendor Stall; Profile updated: Omar eats saffron) *Investigate Vendor Stall. (Prerequisite: Omar interrogated; Clues: Blowpipe, Tagine Dish, Faded Notebook) *Examine Blowpipe. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea) *Examine Tagine Dish. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Question Christy Mathis about her engagement to the victim. (Prerequisite: Engagement Ring found; Profile updated: Christy eats saffron and knows ancient Arabic) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (12:00:00) *Ask Jonah Karam about the surveillance notebook. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed; Profile updated: Jonah eats saffron and knows ancient Arabic) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Ambassador Stern about the embassy shutdown. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Jessica drinks mint tea) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Invoice, Antique Bowl) *Examine Invoice. (Result: Dried Leaves) *Analyze Dried Leaves. (09:00:00) *Ask Asal Hawaa about the invoice. (Prerequisite: Dried Leaves analyzed; Profile updated: Asal knows ancient Arabic and drinks mint tea) *Examine Antique Bowl. (Result: Urine) *Examine Urine. (Result: Victim’s Urine) *Question Omar Bahir about the victim peeing in his house. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Urine identified; Profiles updated: Omar drinks mint tea, Christy drinks mint tea) *Investigate Fishing Boat. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Fishing Net, Book) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Blue Cloth) *Analyze Blue Cloth. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue scarf) *Examine Book. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crossing the Desert 1. (No stars) Crossing the Desert 1 *Ask Christy Mathis where she got the poisoned dart. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert) *Investigate Souk. (Prerequisite: Christy interrogated; Clue: Spice Crate) *Examine Spice Crate. (Result: Ripped Package) *Examine Ripped Package. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Question Rafid Habadi about the package of poisoned darts. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Moroccan Tunic) *Ask Jonah Karam why he is in Morocco. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert) *Investigate Riad. (Prerequisite: Jonah interrogated; Clue: Answering Machine) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine) *Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00) *Ask Omar Bahir about the answering machine. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Docks. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim’s Photo) *Question Ambassador Stern about the suspicious photo. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Photo restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Sahara Region